In shades of Grey
by ajsmiles
Summary: There can be no chaos without order, no good without evil. Such is the way of the universe. The Force flows through us all, in all of its peace and passion. This, the Gray Jedi believe, and by this, we shall live… Can Obi Wan Kenobi come to terms with the path his old friend has taken?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is the first time I've published a Star Wars fic, as I don't think there's enough Obi Wan/OC around ;) Anyway, as usual, I do not own anything except my OC. I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback, loads of love x Aj.

* * *

'Since when do Jedi attend balls, Master?' Obi Wan asked sourly, he had so wanted to have an evening of meditation, not waste it on politics and giggling women.

'Since they have been invited by the council, Obi Wan. Be mindful of your resentment' Qui Gon admonished him gently 'Go clean up, before we are late'

Obi Wan showered and dressed in clean pressed clothes, mentally preparing himself for an evening of boredom. He should not be so sullen, he thought, it was an excellent opportunity to continue to develop his strengths. To practice mind reading and light commands in crowds would be of great benefit. Having convinced himself the night would not be a complete waste, he rejoined his master and they made their way together to the council halls.

Men and women alike were dressed in their finest and most colourful robes and gowns, their excited chatter swelling throughout the ballroom. A small orchestra played something light and joyful to start the evening off, the very last golden rays of sunlight beginning to fade.

'Obi Wan, enjoy yourself' His master said, already making his way to get a drink. He clung to the edges of the crowd, watching the people dancing, so smooth and elegant. He wanted to join in, but also felt out of place in his simple robes. Instead he stood, clutching a glass of Mandalorian wine, and gently invading peoples thoughts, testing the boundaries.

'Kenobi? Is that you?' a woman's voice broke his concentration and he looked to his left to greet her. 'It is you! My you've grown into a handsome young man'

He coloured slightly and bowed to her 'Forgive me, I don't recall your name?'

'Namocco, Arec Namocco' she extended her hand to him, forcing him to shake 'We were initiates together'

Memories fell into place and he nodded in recognition, shaking her hand. She too had grown into a beautiful woman, a far cry from the rough and tumble little girl she had been. 'Of course' he attempted to probe her mind but found it well protected 'It has been so long... I thought you left Coruscant?'

She shook her head, her silvery mane swinging down her back 'I said I would... and so I did. But Here I find myself again' her hand was still in Obi Wan's and she looked towards the dance floor as a new waltz began 'Would you dance with me?'

'Arec I don't think I...' he started to protest

'Nonsense. Dance with me' she said with some force, and he agreed hesitantly. She led him through the crowd 'Do you know how to waltz?'

He shrugged 'You know dance is not something taught to Jedi'

'I thought the curriculum may have changed in my absence' she smirked 'Follow my lead' she placed his hand on her waist, and held the other, leading him slowly in the steps which soon flowed naturally to him. 'There you go'

'This takes quite bit of brain work' he commented, having memorized the steps and working to not embarrass himself.

'You're doing wonderfully' she tilted his chin so he looked at her instead of his boots 'Don't look at your feet, it's the fastest way to lose them'

He searched her face, her green eyes for a hint of something, anything, for her to have singled him out. Frustratingly she obviously blocked her mind well. 'What happened... I mean, what did you do after leaving the order?' her forefinger rested on the back of his neck, stroking absently just often enough for his guard to tremble.

'I had nowhere to go, at first. Then my research led me to a planet of another galaxy. I travelled, expanding my knowledge and growing myself. And now here I am' she explained succinctly, giving him an extremely broad overview of the past decade.

'Another galaxy?' he echoed, his beautiful blue eyes expressing his obvious surprise 'What was it that you were researching?'

The music stopped and she pulled away from him, curtsying politely. She sapphire blue gown moved with her body in ways he hadn't seen before. He bowed to her, not taking his eyes from hers for a second 'Perhaps that is a story for another time' Arec touched his hand 'Thank you for the dance Obi Wan, it is truly a pleasure to see you again'

Qui Gon spotted them and smiled, pleased to see his apprentice immersing himself in the world, instead of simply observing. Arec left the dance floor quickly, Obi Wan staring after her in confusion for a moment before deciding to follow her.

'Arec!' he called, watching the blue and silver disappear into the crowd. He could not explain his feelings and so he distanced himself from them, observing them logically. He searched the force for her signature, but she had so well concealed herself that he felt no one but Qui Gon. Through the crowds he pushed slowly, searching for her. A thought came to him. Just because her mind was guarded did not mean he couldn't let her hear his.

'Well aren't you just a naughty boy' she whispered in his ear as he was at the bar. Was this flirting?

'What do you mean?' he asked, taking the glass from the bartender. She ordered a large sonic screwdriver, and eyed him over the rim of the glass, drawing out his discomfort. His guard flew back up in an instant.

'Your dirty little thoughts' she teased 'so impure for a Jedi'

'I.. I' he stammered, completely unsure of what she was talking about. 'What?' he managed lamely

'Oh wait... it was his thoughts' she pointed to a bald and rotund senator 'My mistake' she chuckled

'Are you tormenting me purposely?' he demanded, regaining his composure and solidifying his walls.

'I'm sorry Kenobi, I don't want you to think I'm torturing you' she smiled gently, resting her hand on his forearm. 'I'm sorry I rushed off on you. I needed to speak to someone urgently'

She had piqued his curiosity in a way a woman never had before. He assessed her. She certainly looked Human, but her silver hair betrayed her differences. Her skin was pale, but not sickly so. She was delicate, but toned and clearly capable of fighting. He hadn't remembered her voice being so musical. Her eyes were where he focused. Green, ringed with yellow, and bright. They did not betray her emotions, but rather gave the impression the depths of her emotions were unfathomable. She was, he supposed, uniquely beautiful.

'Credit for your thoughts?' she joked, knocking him from his thoughts 'Shouldn't Qui Gon have been teaching you to be mindful of the present?'

'Who is your friend, Obi Wan?' Qui Gon had sensed the change in atmosphere, and found his way to his apprentice, in case of any danger.

'Hello Master Jinn' Arec bowed respectfully. The Master had hardly changed, but for the slowly creeping through grey his hair. She felt him search for her, the recognition burning in his mind. She had, she supposed, changed very much in 11 years.

Obi Wan cleared his throat 'Master, this is Arec Namocco' he paused to let the name sink in 'She was an initiate at the same time as I, but left the order'

'Of course' the pieces fell into place joltingly. He held out his hand to her 'It has been many years since our last meeting, young Arec'

'Indeed it has, Qui Gon' she shook, clasping his hand between both of hers

'I look forward to hearing you speak before the council tomorrow' if she was surprised he knew, she didn't show it

'I am most pleased you will be attending' she took up her drink again, and regarded him cautiously. He was well known among the Jedi as being close to Grey. She had more respect for him than for the strict Jedi she would be before tomorrow. She leaned in close, her voice lowered to a whisper 'Do you sense darkness in the force where we are, Qui Gon?'

He his expression remained neutral, but she felt his aura reach out. 'I do not sense a disturbance' he said after a few moments 'a difference in presences, but no darkness'

'I understand' she said sadly. Of all of the Jedi she had hoped that he would sense as she did, as all of her kindred spirits did.

'I have a busy visit ahead of me, please excuse me. I look forward to seeing you in the morning, Qui Gon' she bowed to the older man 'Obi Wan, I hope I have the pleasure of seeing you again before I leave. Perhaps we could work on your dance skills' she wrapped her thin fingers around his arm, stood on tip toe, leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek 'You have grown into a wonderful Jedi. I am proud of you'

Obi Wan's hand flew to his cheek as she relinquished it and left them in quiet contemplation- he only bubble of silence in the whole ball room.


	2. Chapter 2

'It seems you have an admirer, Obi Wan' quirked his eyebrow at his embarrassed apprentice, chuckling at his dark scowl. 'Come, I feel that this should be our cue to leave quietly'

The two left in quiet haste, unaware of her eyes following them from a balcony above. Jedi were so unaware, she thought to herself, blinded by maintaining the 'light'. They should have focussed on keeping the balance in the force. Not weakening the structure of the Living force by enforcing too much peace. Arec sighed. It was difficult to be near people she had once respected so highly, only to know they were bringing about their own rapid destruction.

Unmissed by anyone, as she had been uninvited anyway, she returned to her speeder and to her temporary home. She had made her safe haven a in a small inn, though she never left any of her few possessions behind. The room was quiet- soundproofed from the city outside, and in a safer part or the planet, due of course to its proximity to the Jedi Temple.  
She meditated, centring on the mission, her purpose for coming here. Her thoughts drifted to Obi Wan, how delicious it had been to see him squirm with the unknown quantities of her presence. She smirked at the memory of how flushed his cheeks were the moment her lips left them. If only he were not of the Order... though, she held no code he recognised, and it would be a delightful distraction for her to seduce him.

Best not. Her moral compass came to the fore, she could not so willingly sway someone from their life purpose. Hers had already been grey, and she had left the Jedi way behind her for that reason. She regained focus, and returned to her meditation, and remained that way until the first rays of the suns light broke through the smog of the city.

* * *

'What is she?' Obi Wan broke his silence as he and Qui Gon walked the halls to the sleeping quarters

'Arec?' he confirmed, even though he already knew what his padawan implied- it was a question he had been hoping to avoid this discussion. His impatient nod irked the older man, just as her earlier question about him sensing darkness had.

'You cannot hide it from me, Master. I am old enough to know' Obi Wan began protesting

Qui Gon silenced him with a wave of his hand, nodding that he would answer. 'It is not a matter of your age, Obi Wan, but your ability to accept other ways ' he sat on a bench looking over the wide balcony, out to the city beyond 'Arec is what is known as a Grey Jedi. She follows neither the light or the dark. Instead she uses whatever means necessary to maintain the balance in the force. Knights of the Grey Jedi Order are allegiant to neither Jedi or Sith. Their path is of balance, not peace or chaos. Their moral code is much different and they do not forbid attachment the way our Order do'

Obi Wan was silent for a few moments, allowing the information to sink in. He had heard of the Grey Jedi, but only as myth. He had never thought of them as actual beings. 'What business does she have here?' he was surprisingly gruff, as though the realisation of her allegiance had offended him.

'The Kage of the Grey Jedi sent a request for his greatest student to meet with the council, to discuss matters of the universe' he explained vaguely 'I have no knowledge of the matters to be discussed'

'I cannot believe that she would betray the Jedi so' his tone was almost bitter, his expression one of disgust

'It is only betrayal because the news shocks you. Did you not enjoy her company?' his Master tried to soothe him 'Speak with her tomorrow. See if her creed still hurts you so much then'

Obediently Obi Wan rose and made his way to his room, feeling as though he would never shake this pained emotion. His old friend had turned from the only path he had ever known and he struggled to comprehend that change. Her cheeky demeanour, her attitude to him, all came clear. She had no morals or compass, no true creed to guide her, she was a wilful woman, tempting him to break from his oath to the Order.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi Wan stood outside the council chambers, impatiently waiting to see his Master for information. Walking steadily down the hall, a small feminine figure, cloaked in silvery grey. She removed her hood and smiled at him serenely.

'Good Morning Obi Wan' she bowed. Her robe and tunic were like nothing he had seen before. Fine, light material of woven grey, that looked to ripple around her like water even as she was motionless. It was a moment before he remembered he had questions for her

'A Grey Jedi?' half statement, half question. 'You left behind your friends and the Order, for a life with no morals or code?'

'Don't speak to me this way, Obi Wan' she warned, though the expression on her face remained calm 'If you would like to discuss anything, then the time is after my meeting, not now'

He felt his lip curl in distaste, but nodded.

She hesitated at the door as it opened 'Do not hate me, for following what is in my heart'

Did he hate her? Not at all, hate was the gateway to the dark side. Was he disappointed, yes. Their lives had taken such different paths, and though not unexpected, it was surprising to him that he felt this way in reaction.

'Masters, I thank you for seeing me on short notice' she bowed to the room of assembled and holographic Jedi. A few Jedi bowed in response, most simply watched her with distrust. 'I do not expect your joy at my return, nor do I expect your trust. However I hope you will listen to me without prejudice, and with open minds and hearts'

She paused, taking a deep breath and ensuring her own calmness, waiting for Master Yoda to give the nod to go ahead.

'Listen we will, take what we can from this we must' Yoda said clearly, his aura open to her information.

Tucking her hands into her sleeves with arms crossed, she took a steadying breath and began to explain what her Kage had sent her here for. It took many hours, with many questions cutting her off, even a short break for refreshments. Her patience was wearing thin and she began to remember what drove her from the inner Order in the first place.

'Thank you for your information, Master Namocco' Qui Gon said with a respectful bow. No other Jedi showed her the same respect, despite the fact that she was now far advanced of them in her training. As a Grey Master she need only show deference to the Kage of the order. However, regardless of her position she showed respect to all who had earned it.

'We appreciate the time you have taken, and send our respect to your Kage' Mace Windu said slowly 'Time will only tell if your information proves correct'

'May the force be with you, Masters' she said with a bow, and exited the room without waiting for their response.

She knew her message would not be well received, and they would pay no mind, blindly blundering on as they had done for centuries. But she had done as instructed and could now make the long journey home.

'Master Namocco' Qui Gon had followed her out, leaving the council to discuss what she had brought to them

'Master Jinn' she turned to him, mentally preparing herself for questions

'You would leave without saying goodbye?' he held his arms open, smiling at her

'I could not' she hugged him, the warmth emanating from him soothing 'I have missed you, Father' she whispered to him.

He cupped her chin and looked her straight in the eyes, appraising her 'I have missed you' his thumb stroked her cheek 'I am proud of you. As your mother would be'

They stepped apart at the sound of footsteps echoing from around the corner. She appreciated his pride, it made her happy to know that he was not disappointed by her. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt him, but when she had felt the call of the Grey, she had known where her intentions lay.

'Master!' Obi Wan appeared around the corner 'What took so long?'

'There was much to discuss, my young padawan' he said calmly, noting the distrust in his stare when he looked to Arec

'Will you tell me?' he asked, blatantly curious

'I cannot discuss matter of a private council, without permission' Qui Gon shook his head.

'Master Jinn, May I have some time with Obi Wan? I can return him to you in the morning' her voice was calm, but a shot of fear rang through Obi Wan. How could he know what she would try to do to him.

'I am not sure the council would allow it' Qui Gon raised his eyebrows at her, utterly confused at her question 'You are, after all, an exiled Jedi'

'I chose my path' she smiled 'I only wish to spend time with an old friend. Not as a Jedi, and much less an exiled one' He considered her, his now grown daughter- mature in her manner and strong in her use of the force, though she did not bother to attempt to manipulate him. 'I swear on my life, I will allow no harm to come to your apprentice'

'And what if I don't want to spend any more time near someone who turned her back on me and the entire Order?' Obi Wan crossed his arms, eyeing her defiantly

'Then I will of course, leave you. I wish to cause no one pain' though it looked as though a whisper of sadness crossed her features at his rebuke. She turned to Qui Gon 'I thank you for your kindness and am grateful for your respect to my presence. I take my leave now'

'May the force be with you, Arec' his hands clasped hers, feeling he would not likely see his child again.

'And with you' she hugged him tightly, disregarding Obi Wan's stare. The Jedi may not have attachment, and he would be exiled if the truth of her as his daughter was revealed, but that did not mean she could not show him affection. She loved her father. And this would be the last time she would see him, she knew that much. 'I love you' she whispered to him before releasing him from her embrace. She held her tears at bay. She had been doing so well in keeping her emotions within.

'Goodbye, my dear' he said quietly, the first and only time her had ever used any form of endearment with her. He watched as she raised her hood, turned on her heel and walked swiftly down the empty corridor, towards hangar G.


	4. Chapter 4

'We will not train today, Obi Wan. I must meditate upon what I have learnt today' Qui Gon left him standing in the middle of the hallway, unsure of what had happened. Confusion wasn't common in his life and he felt out of sorts.

After a few moments, he ran after Arec. She was standing in an alcove, and he almost ran past her. Her back was to him, her hood still raised. And she was... crying? He rested his hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

'Arec?' he queried, as she hurriedly wiped her eyes and slowly turned to him

'Can a woman not even cry in peace?' she snapped

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...' he faltered before gaining his confidence again under the steely gaze of her green eyes 'I did not want you to leave, with my unkind words. You should leave with me as your old friend'

A smile cracked through her blank expression, lighting her from within 'It would have grieved me to leave with your scorn'

He considered her. She looked both younger and older than him- the effects of long distance and extra-galactic travel. 'Are you okay?'

'My friend' she shook her head 'If only I could tell you the truth of the matter' she lowered her hood, recovered from her emotions.

'Why can't you tell me?' he questioned

'You are Light, I am Grey' she touched a bead in his padawan braid 'the differences between us are as wide as a galaxy. I feel and use emotion, while you disregard them. I strive for balance, while you strive for peace. Obi Wan, You could not understand. Your masters do not understand. Even now, with potentially cataclysmic information placed in their lap, they turn their backs. They do not see. They are blinded by the light. They see, but they do not observe'

'I will try to understand' he had never heard someone in the halls speak so passionately, with such a broken heart.

'I loved you, as a child, you know' she said suddenly, and he was surprised 'And we were taught this is wrong. I loved you, I could feel my soul aching for yours, as though I was one half of a whole. But Jedi do not understand attachment, or love, or the desire to have someone to balance you'

He stood, rooted to his spot, shocked by her speech. He could not take his eyes from hers as she spoke, full of emotion he had never been allowed to feel.

'I left because I cannot be a part of something that does not allow the most basic of our souls desires- to find what completes them. To deny this is wrong. Balance, Obi Wan. Our universe, the Force, requires perfect balance. Not all light, not all dark, but both' she drew herself up, standing straight and proud, facing the only man she had ever had romantic feelings for.

She continued 'Balance, Obi Wan. There can be no chaos without order, no good without evil. Such is the way of the universe. The Force flows through us all, in all of its peace and passion. This, the Gray Jedi believe, and by this, we shall live…' her voice cracked, and she dropped her gaze to the floor. She had let herself speak too much. Told him too much of her heart. Her master would have been impressed, she thought, admitting her truths without shame.

'I do not know what to say' he said lamely, placing his hand on her shoulder 'I have never been confronted with this before'

'Obi Wan, you are a Jedi of the light, and while you remain true to your order, you heart will be content' her voice was soft, almost loving as she reached up to stroke his cheek 'You have grown to be a fine man' he closed his eyes to bask in the warmth of her caress, and she took in the moment. The last moment. 'I must go' her voice was barely a whisper

'No, Arec' he held her hand to his face 'Stay'

'Obi Wan' she pulled her hand from his grasp 'I will not ever take you from what your heart believes true. I must go' she hurried to the hangar, Obi Wan only steps behind her.

Her speeder was waiting, and she jumped in without a second thought, strapping herself in and taking off with barely a moments notice. Obi Wan skidded to a halt, the little blue craft disappearing into the crowds of afternoon traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

Safe in the sanctuary of her small room, she holocommed her Kage and council.

'As expected the Jedi did not take the information as intended. But I have delivered it all'

'You have done well, Master Namocco. You have a new task, involving the trade disputes on Naboo'

'Tell me more, Master' she said. She hated holocomms.

'There will be a battle, a showdown between Sith and Jedi. At all costs- you must save the Sith'

'Save the Sith?' she echoed. This was different. Never before had she stepped in to SAVE someone steeped in such evil.

'Details will be sent to you as necessary. Remain on Coruscant until you receive further communication'

'Yes master' she bowed and the comms were shut off.

* * *

'I forgot you were a meticulous tracker' Arec said clearly to the still room as she broke out of her meditative state. She leapt towards the door and opened it in one swift movement.

'I couldn't let you go without..' Obi Wan started, stepping into the room and closing the door with his foot. 'without...' he pressed his lips to hers, hard, rough.

She pushed him off her 'Do not do this Obi Wan. There is no way back' his lips were flushed with blood from the collision, the colour in his cheeks returning. His eyes were a darker shade of blue.

'I need to know' his voice was demanding, though he was less than intimidating

'What do you need to know?'

'If you would complete me'

'Mashing your lips into mine is not the way to know' she scolded, biting her lip. screw completing him she thought to herself. He had no idea what it felt like.

'Then how?' he was most insistent

This was never in the realm of possibility. She had never imagined what would happen if he chose to WANT to feel as she felt. She had known men before him, fulfilled her physical needs as she wished without fear of consequences- she did not have to fear her order the way he did his.

'I will not let you' she said finally, after a long silence 'you are of the Light, my friend. Attachment is your enemy'

'Show me what you feel' he insisted again. He was altogether too close to her, and the smell of his skin, warm and clean was beginning to overpower her better senses.

'You will not forgive me' she said sadly 'It will be your undoing'

'I am stronger than you give me credit for, Arec' he whispered, utterly entranced by her. Her raw passion at the temple had drawn him here, desperate to know how it felt to feel as she did.

Her lips pressed softly to his, one hand snaking around his shoulders, the other around his waist, pulling his body flush against hers. She strained on tip toe to maintain the contact. She ran her tongue along his lip, begging entrance to his mouth. The barest seconds hesitation melted to give way to his compliance. She guided him, slowly, tenderly, with a passion she had never felt before, their tongues entwined.  
He lifted her, allowing her legs to wrap around him. She tugged at his small ponytail, and he broke her kiss with a gasp, allowing her the freedom to kiss and suck and nibble at his bared neck. His moan of pleasure was all she needed to spur her on.  
He sat on the bed, her legs still about him, allowing her the freedom to touch him as she desired. He had never experienced a woman before, much less felt this kind of burning desire.

Her fingers worked swiftly at his belt, pulling it from around him. she eased his tunic from his shoulders, and released his lips from hers only for long enough to remove his undershirt. She moaned her approval into his shoulder as her fingers caressed his newly naked torso.

'You should never be covered by cloth' she whispered, pushing him back into the bed and admiring his strong and supple body. She quickly undid her own sash and allowed her shirt to slip from her, exposing her breasts to him. A strange strangled noise came from his throat and she looked at him anxiously 'do not be afraid' she leaned over a little and placed his fingertips on her collarbone 'touch me'

The erection which was already obviously pressing against her thigh twitched as he slowly drew his fingers down her chest, over her breast, circling her nipple. She sighed in pleasure, encouraging him without words. She pulled him back upright and kissed him deeply, though this time he fought her for dominance. His hands wandered, one entangling in her hair, the other stroking over her body. He did to her as she had to him, kissing, licking and sucking his way across her bare flesh with relish. Her heart was full and her soul singing in joy and pleasure as he bucked up involuntarily his urges overriding any other senses.

With a minor struggle, she slipped her tights off, her boots already by the door. As she stood he kicked off his boots and awkwardly shimmied his pants off as well. She stood still and admired his prone form, as he did her. She straddled him, prepared to take the last of his innocence and she felt the flame of darkness lick at her. She was already of the Grey, she knew their ways. He was full of light. 'There is no going back from this Kenobi' she said softly, giving him one last chance to escape.

He did not respond, but to pull her lips to his. Taking this as his final permission, she moved so that she could take him. Slowly lowering herself onto his full length, he moaned into her mouth, biting her lip as new sensations overwhelmed him.  
His eyes were squeezed shut, as she rode him, slowly at first, giving him every chance to feel her around him. For her, it was everything she had ever thought sex could be. She felt like both fire and ice, her soul complete with joy and his loving actions.  
He was watching her now, taking in her every movement, every roll of her hips as she took him deeper and slower, like a tantalizing, amazing, torture. She looked so beautiful, her silvery hair alight in the firelight and she was moving with him, teaching him, instructing him as he had never been before.

With strength that surprised him, in one swift move, she rolled him on top of her, without allowing him to leave her. And suddenly he felt himself even deeper inside her, and he could control the motion, and she was kissing him deeply, her fingers dragging down his back, and her head was thrown back with an animalistic groan, her legs wrapped around him, her desire for him plainer than ever. He felt the change in his body, the tensing in preparation for release.

He felt her trembling around him, her low murmurs to not stop, and her whole body aflame and shaking as she crumbled around him. He felt the tension as though he were a tightly wound coil, the sight of her coming undone beneath him and the around him, the pulsating connection now established firmly in his mind all it took to finish him. He had never felt so exhilarated and yet so exhausted, as he came deep in her, and knew that he was truly, irrevocably in love. She was whispering tender words of affection and stroking his face as he slipped back to reality, and he kissed her passionately.

'Arec... I...' he whispered, still inside her, still above her

She put a finger to his lips 'I know' so this was what a complete soul felt like, she mused to herself. So many years, she had deprived herself. This was perfection.

He lay on top of her, still breathing heavily, both of them drench in sweat.

Gently she eased him off her and onto his side, rolling to look at him. his eyes were heavy and instead of talking she snuggle against him and allowed him to drift to a pleasant sleep.

'Arec' he said softly a number of hours later, and she drowsily looked up at him, those beautiful blue eyes.

'Obi...' he cut her off with a kiss, dominating her. Oh, what had she done.

'Why does it hurt?' he asked when he pulled away

'You will learn to embrace it' she kissed his now stubbly chin 'have you found your answer?'

'If the answer is, loving you till my last breath, because I feel at home and whole for the first time, then yes, I have' his fingers moved in tiny circles on her lower back, and she felt the fire building. His eyes told her everything she needed to know, without bothering to even press against the new found bond.


End file.
